The invention relates to footwear.
There are a wide variety of ways of constructing a shoe. The construction of a shoe generally refers to the manner in which the upper and the sole are attached. One of the most popular shoe ways of making a shoe is the cemented shoe construction. With a cemented shoe construction, the upper is lasted over an insole with the outsole then cemented thereto. A heel may also be attached to the outsole. This construction is relatively durable while providing a sleek appearance.
The invention relates to a footwear having an upper and an outsole which are attached inside out and then turned inside in. In a general aspect of the invention, a method of constructing includes the following steps. An outsole having a backpart and a forepart is provided. The forepart has a standing lip around the periphery of the forepart. An upper is provided, which together with the outsole defines a volume for receiving a wearer""s foot. The upper is turned xe2x80x9cinside outxe2x80x9d and then the upper is stitched to the lip of the forepart. The upper stitched to the forepart is then turned xe2x80x9cinside in.xe2x80x9d A back portion of the upper is lasted. The backpart is then secured to the lasted back portion of the upper.
Embodiments of this aspect of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The forepart of the outsole is attached to the upper. For example, the periphery of the forepart is stitched from a first end of the lip to a second end, and is stitched from a first marker at a side of a front portion of the upper to a second marker at the opposite side of the front portion of the upper, to attach the forepart of the outsole to the upper.
The outsole including the forepart and the backpart can be formed as one integral unit or as two separate pieces. If the outsole is one integral piece, the backpart can be folded over to the forepart and the backpart can be held at this position by an elastic retaining band to last the back portion of the upper. If the outsole is two pieces, the forepart can have a protrusion and the backpart can have a channel for accommodating the protrusion. After lasting the back portion of the upper, the protrusion of the forepart can be attached to the channel of the backpart.
In another general aspect of the invention, a footwear includes the following members and features. An outsole has a backpart and a forepart. The forepart has a standing lip with vertical grooves around the periphery of the forepart. An upper cooperates with the outsole to define a volume for receiving a wearer""s foot. The upper and the forepart are joined by turning the upper inside out and stitching the upper to the lip of the forepart. The upper stitched to the forepart is then turned inside in. A last with a tuckboard attached thereon is inserted into the volume defined by the upper and the outsole. A back portion of the upper is lasted and the backpart secured to the lasted back portion of the upper. A front portion of the upper has an allowance of about 7 mm for turning and stitching.
The upper and the outsole are stitched at the periphery of the forepart, from one end of the lip to the other end, and stitched from a first marker at a side of a front portion of the upper to a second marker at the opposite side of the front portion of the upper.
Embodiments of this aspect of the invention may include one or more of the following features. A forepart filler is inserted into a cavity defined by the lip of the forepart. A tuckboard is disposed on top of the forepart filler and a footbed is disposed on top of the tuckboard.
Among other advantages, because this shoe construction does not require an insole, a shoe having added flexibility and reduced weight is provided. Such a shoe provides greater comfort while maintaining the sleek appearance of a cement lasted shoe. That is, shoes made with this construction are extremely flexible in the stitch and turn front portion and yet have the appearance of conventional shoes in the back part. With this construction, light weight dress shoes can be produced without sacrificing flexibility and softness.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.